Moments of Life
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: The scenes of the relationship between Zuko and Toph from the beginning to new beginnings.


Something I've been working on for the past few days and finally decided to post it up. I'm very proud of this for some reason and I hope that you all enjoy it.

Review!

**Disclaimer** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

_

* * *

_

_Oh, it is love,_

_From the first, _

_Time I set my eyes upon yours, _

_Thinking, oh, is it love? _

-"Oh, It Is Love," Hellogoodbye

**-X- **

**Scene 001 **

**Realization **

**-X- **

Zuko had gone through a great many emotions within his short lifetime. He had felt fear when he kneeled before his father begging for forgiveness at the Agni Kai, anger when Azula taunted him, sorrow when his Uncle was harmed by Azula, envy when Azula was praised, and shame at his banishment. All these different emotions he had experienced within his short lifetime.

There was one, however, that Zuko hadn't experienced. That emotion was love. Yes, he had been loved by his mother and by his Uncle, and he loved them as well, but never had he been _in_ love. Perhaps he could have fallen in love with Jin but at the time things, as he had told her, had been complicated.

Now, he wondered, as he sat across from a girl who had been a major influence in his life, how could one tell when they were in love? His golden eyes gazed over her form as she animatedly re-told a tale of her fighting off some thugs who thought they could take advantage of her. She never changed, not even five years after the defeat of his father and the end of the war. You would think that an eighteen year old woman would be more mature. His Uncle Iroh laughed beside him, clearly enjoying the story, he too had not changed.

However, not everything remained the same. The man beside him was now Fire Lord of the nation and after his rule, Zuko would take the throne. The battle between the Avatar and the fire nation had been a fierce battle indeed. Many lives had been lost on both sides, but because of Aang's ferocious new powers the causalities were mostly on the fire nation's side. Within a few days the fire nation had been defeated, Ozai had fallen and the war was over. Iroh was made the new Fire Lord and no one seemed to object. The only thing that seemed left undone was that fact that Azula was missing…Zuko was sure they would see her again, but they would be ready.

Something else had changed as well. Zuko had changed. He was at peace with himself now and was becoming a much better person everyday. At times, he relapsed back into the personality he was more familiar with but soon he realized his mistake. There had been many people who had contributed to his new self, Aang, his uncle, and this girl before him. Yes, he was content now.

"Hey, are you listening to me?"

Zuko drifted away from his thoughts back to the present. His eyes met with hers and for some reason something in his chest seemed to flutter. How in the matter of a moment was he drawn into her eyes and felt himself a bit weak? How in the matter of a moment was he able to take in every detail of her features and have them burned into his mind? Was he going mad? At the moment it seemed like it. For these thoughts did not seem his own and these feelings were foreign. When did these feelings first surface? He had so many questions and no answers. It was all so very confusing. Once, twice, he blinked to break eye contact.

"Yes," he muttered earning a skeptical look from her and a knowing look from his uncle.

It never even crossed Zuko's mind that he might be attracted to this young woman. After all, he was a refined prince and she…well she was herself. She was unique, that was for certain for he had never known another person like her. His mother, he often found himself thinking, would have liked her he decided. Anyone who was able to stand up for what they believed in and not sit by helplessly would have been wonderful in his mother's eyes. His uncle also approved of her, though he seemed as though he thought all to be good, his uncle had been a solider and had seen mankind's darkest deeds.

Later, when they had parted ways leaving him and his uncle alone, was when he decided to question his uncle on these feelings. A while ago, Zuko would have never given any hint of what he was thinking, now, however, was different and he found himself going into as much detail as he could explaining his thoughts and feelings. His uncle listened patiently to his rants, occasionally taking a sip of jasmine tea and nodding. Finally, when Zuko was finished, Iroh smiled. He seemed genuinely pleased with this new information and simply shook his head at the naivety of the prince.

"It is quite obvious nephew that you are fond of our young friend."

Zuko seemed confused. Of course he was fond of the girl, they were close friends after all, and it would be odd if he hated her. A few moments went by before the statement clicked within Zuko's mind and it was like someone punched him in the gut at his sudden realization. Again, Iroh's joyous laughter filled the air.

"You are still young, prince Zuko. Soon, you will understand it all and learn to appreciate the feeling. You should cherish all precious emotions."

There was one emotion that Zuko had never experienced. That emotion was love. Yes, he had been loved by his mother and by his Uncle, and he loved them as well, but never had he been _in_ love…until now.

_Cause our lips, _

_Can touch. _

_And our cheeks, _

_Can brush. _

_Our lips can touch, _

_Here. _

-"Here (In You Arms)," Hellogoodbye

**-X- **

**Scene 002 **

**Precious Moments **

**-X- **

The fire blazed brightly and the heat warmed the air. Earth rose from the ground and blocked the offending fire from hitting the person who commanded it. A flurry of fire and earth littered the air, each attack being traded for another. Anxiety filled the air as the attacks became more desperate. Zuko sent another attack towards the younger girl before him and again she merely blocked it. He had to admit that earth bending was a formidable offensive and defensive art. He jumped as another attack was launched his way, but his opponent was obviously ready for him. As soon as his feet lightly touched the ground, a small pillar of earth rose from the ground striking him in the chest throwing him off balance to land on his back in the dirt.

He coughed and attempted to gain air within his lungs once more. A laugh floated overhead and he heard footsteps approaching him. The sun was blocked, outlining the figure that stood over him with a triumph smile. Despite the fact that Zuko was displeased that he had lost, again, he smiled in good sport.

"Face it, you'll never be able to beat me," the winner of their spar, Toph, boasted.

Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes though he knew she would never see it. He propped himself up on his elbows before extending an arm towards the young earthbender. A glint in his eyes that foretold his impure intent went unnoticed to the blind eyes of Toph, who was still gloating over her victory.

"You could at least help me up."

Toph turned her head towards the direction of his voice. She looked cautious for a moment before ultimately deciding he wasn't a threat and reached out where she felt the heat of his body. Grasping his hand into her own, she ground her feet into the dirt attempting to resist the pulling of the firebender. However, it was all so sudden and caught her off guard giving her no time to really resist before she fell against Zuko's chest. Zuko chuckled at the knitting of her brows, resting his hand against her waist. Toph rubbed her face into his chest in disgust at her ignorance.

"I can't believe I feel for that," she complained.

Once more, Zuko chuckled, removing his hand from her waist and raising it to her face. His fingers dipped under her chin forcing her face to be in the same level as his own. He then traced his fingers from under her chin and up her cheek before he brushed her long bangs from her face. He stared long and hard at the master earthbender, pride swelling up in his chest as the very thought that this young woman was his own.

The now twenty-two prince leaned foreword; he barely brushed his lips against Toph's to tease her hoping to earn some type expression. He gained his sought reaction; Toph dug her fingers into his side obviously displeased with the lack of intimate contact. Zuko couldn't help the small upturn of his lips before he moved foreword once more pressing his lips firmly against Toph's. She moaned in response and he found he loved the sound the more he heard it.

They parted, panting but wanting more. However, the sparring grounds were a public place and thus they were out in the open for anyone's eyes to gaze upon. Toph was first to rise, crouching on her feet before standing erect. A small silly grin played upon her lips and he was pleased that he had been the one who put it there. Soon, he stood after her. Brushing the dust off that had collected upon his clothing. Perhaps, he thought as he continued his attempt to make himself look presentable, he should ask her now. Now was as good a time as any and considering the moment they just shared he was sure she would say yes. Still, that didn't help ease the fear within him, but he had to ask her, otherwise he would find himself regretting it.

"Toph," his tone was low and serious, "How would you like to stay here…with me?"

His question was met with silence for a few moments. Golden eyes watched nervously for any signs of what her answer might be. There wasn't any, as for once Toph was completely still and blank. Zuko had known fear before, but this was a tightening fear that was threatening to suffocate him it seemed. He took a cautious step towards the blind girl, and then another until he was barely twelve inches away.

"Toph, just answer me," he snapped, suddenly angry at her hesitation.

Did she not want to be with him? Perhaps she thought he could not take care of her though the thought was absurd as next year he would be the Fire Lord. Anything she would ever need he could give to her. What Zuko did not know, however, was that Toph wasn't thinking anything along those lines. Yes, she did want to be with Zuko, and yes, she believes he would take care of her. What she worried about was her freedom. Would be able to travel and not be restricted to simply going to certain areas? She did not want to live like she did at her parent's home. After tasting such freedom, it was hard to let it go. Toph directed her attention to Zuko. His speeding heartbeat told her his uneasiness. Toph hid her smile behind her bangs. She knew that Zuko truly cared for her, he should have known her better than anyone else and that was the reason why she trusted him not to keep her locked up like a prisoner.

After what seemed like a century to Zuko. Toph finally gave him her answer. Zuko released a breath of relief and gathered the eighteen year old woman into his arms. He pressed a hard kiss against her lips eliciting that sweet sound that he loved to hear from her.

_Where you are the one, the one, _

_That lies close to me. _

_Whispers, "Hello, _

_I miss you quite terribly." _

_I fell in love, in love, _

_With you suddenly. _

_Now there's no place else, _

_I could be, but, _

_Here in your arms. _

-"Here (In Your Arms)," Hellogoodbye

**-X- **

**Scene 003 **

**Appreciation **

**-X- **

When Zuko had invited Toph to stay with him last year, he thought that he would be seeing her more than ever before. That was his mistake. Toph liked to travel, she loved to move across the land and experience the things she had missed in her recluse childhood. While this wouldn't have been a problem a few years ago, as Zuko could have traveled with her, now it was. Zuko had taken the title of Fire Lord and for this reason he could not travel with Toph. The earthbender was gone constantly and staying only for a short time. He was feeling neglected and growing irritable as the days crawled by. Zuko felt indignant by Toph's behavior and had expressed so as soon as she returned. There had been a terrible fight that day, a fight that raged for three days and destroyed a number of things. Toph was disgusted by his behavior and he was hurt by the fact she never seemed to be around. Many hurtful things were said. Things that struck down to the core and affected them in a way no one else was able. The climax happened when Toph announced she was leaving for good. She felt unappreciated and misunderstood, something she thought she would never feel with Zuko.

"I just want to be with you..." Zuko broke down, he looked away in shame at his weakness and was sure that the earthbender would exploit it, but he didn't care, not at the moment, "Try to understand me. You are one of the few things that have been a constant in my life."

With that, the Fire Lord walked away leaving Toph to her thoughts. Toph listened to Zuko's retreating footsteps and wondered if she had made a mistake. His words had trigged something within her causing her to wonder if she was being selfish or not. She had always lived for herself, for the moment. She always took care of herself and never sought any help. Yes, Aang, Katara, and Sokka were involved in her life for years but they were merely friends and did not require the type of attention Zuko wanted. The more Toph thought about it, the more she realized that the Fire Lord wasn't asking for much at all. As he said, he just wanted to be with her. Suddenly Toph was feeling immensely guilty. How could she have been so blind to his feelings? How would she have reacted if Zuko was constantly leaving her behind? She knew she would be furious. Perhaps it was time she grew up and allowed herself to be truly loved.

Zuko lied in his bed in his dimly lit room. His body stretched out the length of the bed and his hands laced behind his head. He couldn't help the frown that creased his features; he was upset and would not try to hide it. Why couldn't she understand? Was he asking such a horrible thing? Was he a horrible person to be around? Perhaps years ago, yes, but as of late he liked to think he made pleasant company. Maybe it wasn't worth it; maybe Toph wasn't the one he was meant to spend his life with.

The soft creak of his soft distracted him from his thoughts. He glanced over at the opened door to see Toph enter throwing him off guard. Zuko pushed himself up, watching as Toph walked towards his bed and crawled upon it.

"Toph-" Zuko started, but a callused finger against his lips, halted his words.

"Look, I'm..." this was harder than she thought, when was the last time she sincerely apologized to someone?" I'm...sorry. I've been selfish and...I want to stay with you."

Toph didn't have to see the smile on Zuko's face to know the joy he was experiencing by her words. He lifted his body from the bed until he was sitting up before wrapping his arms around Toph's waist and pulling her into a deep kiss. Toph responded by wrapping her own arms around his neck and pulling them closer together, her legs curled around his form crossing at the ankles. A different kind of heat, much hotter than the fire Zuko commanded, was building between them. Toph found herself dizzy with the sensuous creep of his hands down past her hips, quickly finding their way under the lose fabric of her shorts. She sighed as she let herself be lost in his attentions.

It had to be admitted that they hadn't shared so much as a touch due to their constant fighting for the past few days. But now felt as good a time as any to pick up from where they'd left off... As if they were thinking the same things, she felt his soft breathless laugh on her neck followed by the brief graze of his teeth. Toph gasped sharply and dug her fingers into Zuko's dark hair.

"Zuko..." She whispered.

Their lips join again ardently, almost desperately. All the longing in that whisper e provoked him forward. Never had they touched each other so intimately. He wasn't sure if Toph, or he himself, was ready for such a large step. However as this heat between them became almost unbearable, he found he wanted this more than anything else.

"Toph" He murmured, catching Toph's lips again in a kiss before continuing, "I want to hear you want this..."

Toph closed her eyes as she tasted the spice of the last meal Zuko had had for the night. Her head tilted as she smiled again against his lips, letting him feel it.

"Yeah, I do."

A few hours later, they basked in the warm glow of their lovemaking. Zuko spooned his new lover, pressing soft kisses against her shoulder earning a sigh in content from the blind girl. This moment could have not been more wonderful in his opinion, this was something he never experienced before but hoped to do so again and again. He really hoped to wake up to this everyday.

"Toph, I have something very important to ask you."

Toph mumbled incoherently to Zuko's words, sleep was attempting to claim her and fogged her mind.

"Toph, I want you to become fire lady."

Fogged sea-green eyes snapped open to the question. They became wide and her expression was one of utter shock. She turned her form to face him. Her hand pressed against his chest feeling his heart pound against her hand. A broken smile appeared upon her lips as she attempted to hide her true emotion, she felt tears welling up at the corner of her eyes. She couldn't believe she was crying, after all she was Toph! She wasn't supposed to cry! To hide her face, she pulled the covers up over her head. A muffled 'yes' was the reply to Zuko's question and he couldn't help but laugh as her childish behavior.

_Just in case they're wondering, _

_They've got us pinned terribly. _

_They don't believe our love is real, _

_'Cause they don't know how real love feels. _

"Baby, It's Fact," Hellogoodbye

**-X- **

**004 **

**Opposition **

**-X- **

The year passed quickly before Zuko announced to his council that he planned to make Toph his wife by the end of the summer. Zuko had been pleased with his uncle's reaction. Iroh had drawn his nephew into a warm hug and congratulated him. He believed Toph would be wonderful wife to him and a great addition to the family. Iroh was fond of the young girl and was ecstatic Zuko chose to be with her.

The news had come as a bit of a shock. None knew that the young Fire Lord was looking for a bride. Needless to say, due to Toph's less than lady personality, the council was upset. They believe that their Fire Lord needed someone better, a more capable and worthy woman of becoming their Fire Lady. Yes, Toph had been a hero in the war but a hero did not make a suitable wife. The council wasted no time verbalizing their concerns, much to the annoyance of their Fire Lord. Soon after, a string of women with noble backgrounds were paraded in the halls of the palace all seeking to redirect Zuko's interest. All efforts were rebuffed but the council members continued to push. They suggested that Zuko should marry one of the women for appearances and could keep Toph as apart of his harem. That had been a grave mistake on their part and while they apologized for such a suggestion, they didn't cease their actions in finding him another bride.

"Maybe you should," Toph said casually as they rested under the tree he used to sit under with his mother.

Zuko looked upon the earthbender lying on the ground with her head in his lap. His expression was that of disgust and he wanted to push the young woman off of him at the recommendation. Yet a better examination of Toph's face showed him that her words meant nothing. Her face was tense with a light frown upon it; she was pulling up grass roughly before releasing it and repeating the action. Zuko smirked and leaned over her until their noses were only an inch apart.

"Do you really want me to?" He asked.

Toph turned her head to the side, pressing her palm against Zuko's face pushing him upwards. Zuko examined this woman he would call his wife at the end of the summer. She had many bad habits that much was true, but she also had admirable traits. She was intelligent and strategic, she could be refined when she wished to be but allowed her true personality to shine. She could be gentle but didn't hesitate to fight. So many things made Toph, many things that he loved about her. He only wished his council could see that he had made the right decision. It looked for a moment as though she was pouting as she crossed her arms in a defensive position.

"No, and you know it."

An idea sparked within Zuko's mind. He urged Toph off of him and stood abruptly, before Toph questioned his actions, he pulled her up as well and began a brisk walk towards the meeting room where the council should have been. Zuko presented Toph among his council. Though the woman didn't seem pleased with 'being paraded like a poodlemonkey' as she would later put it, she performed the actions Zuko asked of her. She displayed her intelligence and manners making it obvious she had come from a refined family and her strategic abilities were put to the test with battle situations presented before her.

The council was in awe of this young woman they had never truly known. Suddenly they felt like fools. Toph was asked to leave the room, while Zuko was asked to remain. The council murmured among themselves quietly for a few moments before the eldest addressed Zuko with a small smile upon his face.

"We…apologized. It seems that Lady Bei Fong is a suitable bride."

Zuko nodded in acknowledgement before silently leaving the room. Outside, Toph had been waiting for him leaning against the opposite wall. When questions about their decision, Zuko merely shook his head and smiled, earning a grin the earthbender.

_We were strangers _

_Starting out on a journey _

_Never dreaming _

_What we'd have to go through _

_Now here we are _

_And I'm suddenly standing _

_At the beginning with you _

"At the Beginning," Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

**-X- **

**Scene 005 **

**Beginnings **

**-X- **

Zuko had gone through a great many emotions within his short lifetime. He had felt fear when he kneeled before his father begging for forgiveness at the Agni Kai, anger when Azula taunted him, sorrow when his Uncle was harmed by Azula, envy when Azula was praised, and shame at his banishment. All these different emotions he had experienced within his short lifetime.

However, never had he felt this nervous before. It was overwhelming. In an attempt to vent his anxiety he had been pacing back and forth for the past few hours. If one had exceptional vision they would see the faint burn marks against the walls. His uncle acted as though nothing of real importance was happening. He had been sitting quietly and watching Zuko pace for the past couple of hours. A smile was on his face and a twinkle in his eye, despite his calm exterior he was internally jumping in delight.

Zuko seemed to jump every time a moan or a growl escaped between the cracks of the door. He paused before it and considered going in if only to be there for emotional support. The now twenty-eight Fire Lord let out a grown of frustration. This was a form of torture he would never inflict upon anyone.

"Nephew, come have some tea with me."

Zuko looked over at his uncle, unable to understand how the older man was able to be so calm. However, after thinking about it for a moment perhaps it would be wise to follow in his uncle's ways. Slowly he made his way over to his uncle, taking a seat on the floor beside him. Iroh poured his nephew a cup of hot tea and handed it to him.

"You are worrying to much. Toph has handled worse things; I believe she can get through this."

"I should be in there, she would want me to," Zuko said quietly.

Iroh let out a burst of laughter earning a confused look from the Fire Lord.

"Lord Zuko, no woman wants her husband around her in that type of situation. I should know."

Inside the room many waterbenders were rushing about. The head of them was the edge of a bed between the legs of a young woman. Blue eyes glanced up warmly into the face of the Fire Lady and her friend, a smile gracing upon her lips.

"Come on, Toph. You have to push," Katara encouraged.

Toph looked positively furious. She was pushing! She felt as though she was pushing all her internal organs out. Why did no one tell her that having a baby would be this difficult!?

"What the heck do you think I'm doing sugar queen!?" she snapped.

Katara ignored the younger woman's out burst. She had delivered a great number of babies and knew first hand that it could be tolling on the mother. Her heart leaped into her chest as she saw the top of the baby's head.

"Come on, Toph. Your almost there!"

Mentally Toph was cursing the very person who had done this to her and hoped that he dropped dead from her evil thoughts. She promised herself as soon as she got out of that room she would earth bend his ass till there was no more. She gave one hard pushing, crying out in pain as the baby was expelled from her body.

"Toph, it's a boy!" Katara exclaimed.

Toph's chest rose up and down rapidly trying to gather air within her lungs. Relief flooded through her body at the thought of the entire ordeal was completed. She allowed a smile to her lips. However, that was not the case as another ripple of pain coursed throughout her body.

Katara's face changed into surprise. She handed the baby boy to one of the other waterbenders before kneeling between Toph's legs once more. Her surprised changed into pleasant surprise.

"There's one more in there! Toph push!"

"Are you serious!?" Toph yelled, "I hate you, Zuko!"

Outside the room, Zuko stood abruptly at the yell. Fear welled within his chest at the words and he fell to lean against the wall.

"She hates me?" Zuko murmured.

Iroh stood with a grunt. He placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Don't worry, all hateful words will be forgotten soon."

Zuko didn't seem reassured by his uncle's words. A look of determination set upon his face, he made his way towards the door and pulled them open. Upon on his entry, a small bundle was pressed into his arms. His eyes widened as he looked down upon the bundle. A small, chubby, pink face peaked out from between the blankets. The baby moved around restlessly until he opened his eyes revealing vivid green orbs. Zuko felt as though his heart stopped in his chest.

"My son…"

"Sons," Katara corrected, stepping aside to show Toph sitting up in a bed with another bundle in her eyes.

Zuko slowly made his way over to the bed. Toph smiled as Zuko sat beside her on the bed. He looked over at his other son.

"The one your holding is Lu Ten, this one is Sela."

Zuko couldn't help the quirk of his brow at the second name. They had not went over names but the ones that she had chosen were acceptable.

"Sela?" He questioned.

"It means boulder."

Zuko couldn't help the smile curled upon his lips. That was just like Toph. So enthralled within each other and their children, neither new parent noticed the waterbenders leaving the room. A warm glow seemed to cover them.

"Zuko?"

Zuko looked up from his son towards the woman who had given him such a gift.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

It seemed as though all hardships were washed away from his life at the moment leaving nothing but the good moments. He remembered that there was more to him than just being the Fire Lord. He was a husband and now a father, who in his family's eyes he would be simply Zuko or father. Zuko leaned over and pressed a soft kiss against his wife's forehead.

"I love you too, Toph."

_Fin_

* * *

Remember review. If I get enough reviews I'll write another one shot about their children and family life.


End file.
